vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Undead Plesiosaurus
– Pascha commenting about the Undead Plesiosaurus on the computer monitor before Sherlock jokes around during the mission in the Mutator's first laboratory Obsession The Undead ''Plesiosaurus'' is an infected plesiosaur species that appears in Vigilance Chronicles. A marine reptile classified as a Super Heavyweight Undead, it is a bio-weapon specially produced by Osborne Renyant with the use of a genetic experimental portal. According to specifications in the mad scientist's laboratories, the Undead Plesiosaurus has the infectious toxin within its jaws and the spikes on its flippers. If bred and unleashed into the oceans of Saurotopia, the zombie would serve as a threat to other marine life and the mainland's civilians. Developed late in 2017 S.E. and ready for production early in the following year in Osborne's first laboratory, the attempted creation of the creature is later interrupted by the infiltration of the lab by Vigilance and NINJA from Digital Universe, destroying the lab and preventing the Undead Plesiosaurus from ever being created and released into the outside world. Overview Appearance The Plesiosaurus, the original form of the Undead plesiosaur, is the typical member of its group of sauropterygian reptiles on Earth. Like most of its relatives, its characteristics are a small narrow head with sharp pointed teeth, a long and slender neck, and a broad body equipped with four elongated paddles and a short tail, making the animal suited to underwater. Based on the appearance in one of the computer monitors in Osborne's laboratory, the Undead creature features longer fangs, a pair of head crests protruding from its eyebrows and resembling those of an Asian dragon, a Dimetrodon-like sail from its neck to tail, and spikes on its back and elongated paddles, along with an elongated spur-like spike , all provided by the mutation in the species' genetics. According to Osborne's specifications, the zombie would be twice the size of the normal creature to be able to come to blows with competitive marine life, which includes the Ocean Chasers. Weapons and Abilities * Strong bite force and venom: The Undead Plesiosaurus' narrow skull, which has crests emerging from its eyebrows, is equipped with strong jaws and the elongated teeth. As in all zombie specimens, the plesiosaur has the lethal toxin within its mouth glands that infects any living being in its way. The venom is the most strongest against and serve a threat to mosasaurs (e.g. Midgardsorm) and plesiosaurs (e.g. Echeneis) of Saurotopia, as the fangs are speculated to puncture through their tough hides. * Spikes on paddles: The four flippers of the Undead Plesiosaurus' broad body has grown several spikes as a mutation effect of the infection. The longest spike extends and curves from the joint base of each paddle. The spikes are secreted with the infectious venom, with the 'spurs' double as stabbing weapons. * Durability: According to the specifications and like most Super Heavyweight Undead, the scales and the dorsal sail of the plesiosaur has become hardened and hence resilient to any melee and ranged attacks, even from the strongest mosasaur. Known Individuals Due to the destruction of the laboratory, where the production of the Undead Plesiosaurus would be held at, by Vigilance and the NINJA team from Digital Universe, none of the individuals are created out of the destroyed portal generator and make a physical appearance. Civilian Series In Obsession, Vigilance and the NINJA team of the university school Digital Universe infiltrate the Mutator's laboratory hideout, where he would soon discover Osborne's identity. Along the way, the team pass by several computer monitors featuring the Super Heavyweight Undead that Osborne have bred in the lab, which included the unreleased Undead Plesiosaurus. Haven't seen the creature before on the screen he saw, Pascha contemplates that based on its appearance and regarding the creature's teeth, he would avoid fishing at the sea if the zombie is to appear underwater. Sherlock, otherwise, gives a witty remark that each creation of the creature is "tree fiddy", before moving on to the mission. Vigilance and the team then find and fight Osborne and his Undead, eventually destroying the lab and its creator generators producing the Undead, including the Undead Plesiosaurus. Trivia * The Undead Plesiosaurus shares inspirations from the Plesiosaurus toy by Papo and the Level 40 Umoonasaurus of Jurassic World: The Game. The features of the long teeth, flipper spikes and the sail running from its neck to tail are originated from the maxed level Umoonasaurus. ** As the Jurassic World: The Game's maxed level Umoonasaurus has damage exceeding over 1000, this gave the inspiration that the Undead Plesiosaurus is considered as one of the more dangerous Undead, with not only having the deadly venom in its teeth but the spurs and spikes on its flippers as well. ** Platypuses in real-life bear the similar feet spur feature (with the male carrying venom) as both of these abnormal marine reptiles. * The mentioning of an Undead Plesiosaurus to be created by providing "tree fiddy" from the NINJA member Sherlock is a direct reference to the same title of the meme first generated in the episode in South Park, The Succubus, where a story about the Loch Ness Monster harassing Chef's parents is recounted by the latter. Category:The Undead Category:Super Heavyweight Undead Category:Marine Characters